The Potion Notion
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Love's in the air, but coming up with some STRANGE pairings.
1. Love Plot

THE POTION NOTION

DISCLAIMER

Hey, I just finished PRJF while catching the first ep of PRS. Both are pretty good. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

It was late afternoon in Angel Grove and the halls of Angel Grove High were unusually full due to the fact that tickets to the up-coming Policeman's Ball were being sold. Kimberly and Tommy walked hand-in-hand.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of bug monsters," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That thing was gross," Tommy agreed. "I'm just glad it didn't get a chance to do any real damage," he continued.

"Boy, I'll say," Kimberly agreed as they walked up to Bulk, Skull, Jason, and Tyler who were busy selling tickets.

"Hey Bro, do you have your tickets yet?" Jason asked.

"Uh…" Jason laughed at Tommy's panicked look.

"You totally forgot that the dance was tonight," he realized.

"Guilty," he admitted.

"The T.O.M. strikes again," Kimberly laughed as Tommy handed over some money and collected two tickets as Zack, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Richie, Angela, Curtis, Justin, Hilary, Zane, Tina, and Chris walked up.

"Hey, is this where we get the tickets?" Justin asked. Bulk nodded and then the four sold tickets to the group. Trini blushed as Richie bought her a ticket and Angela linked her arm with Zack's as he paid for their tickets.

"Don't worry, Aisha. I have ours tucked away," Bulk said. Then, "That is-"

"Of course I'd love to go with you," Aisha interrupted. Bulk grinned.

"That's great. I can't wait," he said.

"I also am in need of two admissions to the festivities at the end of the week," Billy said.

"Taking Marge?" Skull asked, as he handed Billy a ticket.

"Affirmative," Billy confirmed, handing the boy some money.

"You know, Kat, I could save you a ticket," Tyler stated, pulling her close. Katherine gave him a polite smile and then twisted her wrist in a way that forced him to release his hold on her.

"Sorry. I'm going with someone else," she answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"**Me,**" Jason responded.

"You?" Tyler questioned in surprise. "What does he have that I don't?" he demanded, turning to Katherine.

"Enough sense to take a hint," Katherine replied. Rocky laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough when Tyler turned to glare at him. Then, they everyone except for Bulk, Skull, Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, and Katherine headed for different classes, each of them unaware that Rita and Zedd had witnessed everything.

"Ohhhh. So once again, that sickening human emotion called love is in the air," Zedd growled. Rita cackled.

"This couldn't have worked out more perfectly if I had planned it," she declared.

"What are you talking about?" Zedd wondered.

"Finster's new monster, Lovinatrix, can cause anyone to fall deeply in love with the first person they see just by hitting them with one of her arrows," Rita answered.

"So? What good does **that** do?" Zedd asked.

"Don't you see? While the Rangers are all running around infatuated with one another, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito can destroy Angel Grove and we can take over the world!" Rita told him.

"Excellent, My Queen," Goldar approved.

"The Rangers won't know what hit them," Scorpina declared. She let out a small laugh and cozied up to Goldar as wicked thoughts of Earth's destruction entered her mind.


	2. Love Struck

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize. I use a line from the mess up from this ep.

As students continued walking to and from classes, no one saw the red monster materialize in the halls. She laughed to herself. Empress Rita and Lord Zedd would be so pleased at the destruction she was about to cause.

"Oh, Tommy. We're going to have so much. I'm going to wear my hair back with some layers to give it some volume and I-" As Kimberly talked, Lovinatrix crept up behind her and then shot her with an arrow. Kimberly's breath caught in her throat. _Wow. He's so handsome_, she thought to herself. "Ai-yi-yi-yi," she sighed.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen," Kimberly said, stopping in front of Skull.

"Huh?" Tommy, Bulk, Skull, Tyler, and Jason chorused. _Okay, something's off here_, Skull thought to himself. Kimberly sighed.

"Has anyone ever told that you have the most beautiful eyes?" she questioned, stroking Skull's chin.

"Uh, no," Skull replied. "Kimberly, what's the matter with you?" he asked. He had accepted the fact that she wasn't into him a long time ago and had resigned himself to being her friend. After all, that was a whole lot more than he used to have.

"Nothing's the matter with me, Handsome. At least, nothing that can't be cured by going to the ball together," Kimberly replied.

"Uh, Kim, we're going to the ball," Tommy reminded her, maneuvering himself so that he was standing in front of Skull. To his surprise, she pushed him aside.

"Why would I settle for the rest when I'm looking at the best?" she wondered, wrapping her arms around him.

"What the heck?" Jason asked.

"I-I-don't know," Skull stammered, trying to disentangle himself from Kimberly. _ I can't believe this. She finally seems like she's into me, and she's probably under a spell or something_, he thought to himself. On the other side of the hall, Lt. Stone opened the door to Miss Appleby's class, unaware of the Lovinatrix who had also appeared.

"Pardon me, Ma'am. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for a group of my off-" his voice trailed off as he felt something hit him. Lovinatrix disappeared. "Oh, my stripes," the man said. The class watched as he approached her. "You have such beautiful eyes," he commented.

"I beg your pardon?" Sarah Appleby questioned. Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam stared at one another. What was going on?

"Ma'am, I realize that this is sudden, but would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Junior Policeman's Ball?" Lt Stone invited.

"Lt. Stone! This is neither the time nor the place!" she chided. Back in the halls, Tommy, Bulk, Katherine, Tyler, and Jason were watching Skull who was trying to reason with Kimberly.

"What exactly is going on here?" Jason wondered.

"I have no idea. I mean, one minute, Kim and I are talking, and the next thing I know, she's flirting with Skull," Tommy answered. _It's gotta be some sort of spell. I mean, even if she did develop feelings for Skull, she wouldn't just flirt with him in front of me_, he thought.

"Yeah, it's strange all right," Bulk agreed. Lovinatrix once again rematerialized in the halls as Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Billy walked out of class.

"That was too weird," Aisha commented.

"Maybe Jason or the others will have an idea," Adam surmised.

"A valid assumption," Billy agreed as they came down the stairs. Tommy stared at Kimberly unhappily.

"I don't believe this," he sighed.

"And what a line: 'Has anyone ever told that you have the most beautiful eye'-" Bulk started to ask and then jumped as he felt something him.

"I-I-Aisha!" he exclaimed as Aisha, Rocky, Billy, and Adam walked down the steps.

"Yes, Bulk?" she asked.

"Come with me to a picnic. I'll treat you like a princess," he urged, pulling her close.

"Well, a picnic sounds nice, but we're in school right now," Aisha reminded him.

"Let's blow it off!" Bulk suggested.

"Guys, I think we should go. There's definitely something going on," Aisha commented, pulling away from Bulk.

"Yeah, I think we should contact Zordon," Billy agreed. Lovinatrix laughed when she saw the chaos. _How delightful! Empress will be so pleased!_ she thought. Her gaze turned to the Red and Brown Rangers. _How perfect! Two for one!_ she thought to herself. She pulled her bow back and then fired. The arrow hit both Rangers right, one after the other. Jason looked into Katherine's eyes.

"Whoa. You look amazing," he breathed.

"So do you," she stated in the same tone. He caressed her cheek and leaned forward and then kissed her. Lovinatrix laughed and then disappeared. On the moon, Rita let out a cackle.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Goldar, Scorpina, Rito! Atta-a-a-a-ack!" The three teleported from the moon palace and landed in downtown Angel Grove, where they immediately began destroying the city.


	3. Fight Through Love

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

In the Command Center, the monster alarm blared crazily.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito are attacking downtown Angel Grove!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Contact the Rangers at once," Zordon instructed. Alpha did as he was told. Meanwhile, classes had ended and the Rangers and their friends were walking through the park.

"And he just asked Ms. Appleby to the ball right in front of everybody," Aisha said.

"Well, it sounds like he decided to go for it," Bulk stated, stroking her hair.

"Bulk, stop it. This isn't the time," Aisha chided as Skull was unsuccessfully trying to dissuade Kimberly from her infatuation with him.

"Maybe we should contact Zordon. I mean, this could be something Rita and Zedd," Tommy suggested.

"If they did, it's the **weirdest** stunt they've **ever** pulled," Rocky commented. While this was going on, Katherine and Jason were in their own world, holding hands and kissing each other. Just then, their communicators beeped. Kimberly moaned in disappointment.

"Sorry," she apologized to Skull.

"What's up, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito are attacking downtown Angel Grove. You must stop them at once," Zordon instructed. Katherine and Jason groaned.

"I don't believe this," she grumbled.

"Come on. Let's get it over with so that we can spend the rest of our time together," he sighed. Kimberly quickly turned to Skull.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll protect you, Skull," she assured. _I'm not sure how to answer that_, Skull thought.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once they got to the scene, the Rangers attacked the three monsters, though the Brown, Pink, and Red Rangers' moves were more half-hearted and choppy. In the Command Center, Zordon and Alpha watched the viewing globe in concern. Just then, the computers made a strange beeping nose.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"What is it, Alpha?"

"The computers have picked up strange vibrations emitting from Jason, Katherine, Kimberly, Bulk, and various people from Angel Grove which appears to have come from a monster!" Zordon frowned. This was not good. Perhaps Goldar, Scorpina, were merely a diversion. However, he couldn't very well call the Rangers away from battle.

"Contact the Rangers and tell them what has happened," Zordon instructed. Alpha did so.

"Yeah, what's up, Alpha?" the Green and White Ranger asked.

"There's a monster running around shooting people with love arrows, some which have hit you," Alpha answered.

"Should we take care of that?" the Gold Ranger questioned, hearing the new information over his own communicator.

"You mean Kim, Kat, Jason, and Bulk are under a spell?" the Purple Ranger questioned.

"Precisely. However, so far, this monster appears relatively harmless. Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito are the bigger threat. Remain in the battle," Zordon instructed as Alpha began running a diagnostic scan on the monster. Goldar and Scorpina put their swords together and threw an energy blast at the Rangers, who quickly jumped out of the way. Rito then shot lasers out of his eyes and the Rangers jumped out of the way of the shot. _Man, this isn't good_, the Green and White Ranger thought to himself. Meanwhile, Lovinatrix was spreading her love potion all over Angel Grove. She cackled as one-by-one, the inhabitants fell prey to the spell. On the moon, Rita watched everything via her Repulsa-scope.

"I don't believe this! The Rangers are still fighting even with being under the spell!" she shrieked. _This is ridiculous! That spell was supposed to make it so that they wouldn't want to fight!_ she thought.

"That's great. We can't even get them to stop fighting us when they're under a love spell," Zedd grumbled.

"Well, then, I'll just send Lovinatrix to help them," Rita declared, and then teleported the monster to downtown Angel Grove. Then, she and Zedd brought their staffs together and made the monsters grow.


	4. Love Sorted Out

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots and characters you don't recognize.

"We need Thunderzord Power now!"

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor Thunderzord Power!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Goldar growled and he and Scorpina advanced on the zords, which let out various attacks before converting into the Thundermegazord. In the Command Center, Alpha turned his attention to the computer, which spit out a piece of paper.

"I don't believe this!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What is it, Alpha?" Zordon questioned.

"The love spell will dissipate as soon as the Rangers destroy the monster," Alpha answered. Zordon contacted the Rangers.

"Yeah, what is it, Zordon?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Jason, if you destroy the monster, the spell you and the others are under will be lifted," Zordon replied.

"You got it, Zordon," the Red Ranger said. "All right, guys. Let's take care of this!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, let's," the Brown Ranger agreed.

"Thunder Saber now!" the Rangers called together. The sword came form the sky and before Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, or Lovinatrix could move, the sword crackled with energy and enveloped Lovinatrix, who collapsed and exploded. All over Angel Grove, people who had previously been kissing and enamored with each other pulled away.

"Huh?"

"What?" After these confused questions, apologies were made, and some fights ensued, but things ended up relatively calm. Back at downtown Angel Grove, the Rangers powered up the Thunder Saber again and thrust it at Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito.

"Watch out!" Goldar pushed Scorpina out of the way and then jumped out of the way. Rito, however, wasn't as lucky. He yelled out in pain as he tumbled to the ground.

"Come on! We must get you back to the palace!" Goldar said as he and Scorpina helped Rito up. The bone creature groaned in pain.

"He's hurt. We need to get him fixed up," Scorpina realized. Goldar shot off a bolt of energy from his sword, which hit the zord. Then, the three teleported back to the palace.

"Rito! Oh, Rito!" Rita exclaimed, hurrying to her brother.

"Get him to the infirmary!" Rita snapped.

"Right away," Goldar and Scorpina chorused and hurried there.

"FINSTER! FINSTER!" The dog-eared monster came out of his work-place.

"Yes, My Queen?"

"Go to the infirmary. Rito's been injured."

"Oh, yes! Right away." He hurried away. Hours later, the Rangers and their friends were at the Junior Policeman's Ball, which was being held at the youth center. Soft music played. Bulk approached Aisha and cleared his throat nervously.

"Listen, uh, Aisha, I'm really sorry. I was know I was extremely forward and-" he began to apologize.

"Bulk, it wasn't your fault. It was a spell," Aisha assured him. At another corner of the room, Jason and Katherine stared at each other nervously. _I can't believe this. I probably scared her off with everything I did_, Jason thought to himself. _This is terrible. What must he think? I mean, we barely know each other, and I was all over him_, she thought to herself.

"Look, I'm sorry," they chorused.

"What are you sorry about?" Katherine wondered.

"I was way too forward with you. I mean-we haven't even had a real date and-" Jason began.

"I was the one all over **you**. I'm not usually like that," Katherine interrupted.

"It was the spell," Jason said.

"Yeah. Exactly," Katherine agreed.

"Well, this was supposed to be a date, so…would you like to dance?" Jason asked.

"I'd love to," Katherine replied. Jason took her hand and led her to the dance floor where other couples were dancing.

"Miss Appleby, would you like to dance with me?" Lt. Stone asked.

"I'd love to, Jerome," Miss Appleby answered and they headed for the dance floor next to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Tommy, I'm really sorry for what I did," Kimberly apologized.

"Hey, it's all right. I know you didn't mean it," Tommy said. Kimberly sighed and then looked over to the refreshment table where Skull was sitting.

"Man, talk about being mean. I must've confused Skull so bad. Do you mind if-?"

"Go ahead." Kimberly walked up to Skull as Adam came up to Tommy.

"Celery?"

"Thanks."

"Hey," Kimberly greeted, sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey. You back to normal?" Skull asked.

"Oh, Skull. I'm so sorry. I know that it must've seemed like I was playing with your feelings for me," Kimberly apologized.

"I accepted the fact that you weren't into me a long time ago. That's why I knew something wasn't right when you started flirting with me," Skull told her.

"Again, I'm so sorry. You've become a really good friend and I would **never** want to destroy that," Kimberly continued.

"Our friendship is solid," Skull assured.

"Come on. Let's dance," Kimberly invited.

"All right," Skull agreed, and together, they went onto the dance floor.

THE END


End file.
